A New life to live
by Natty96
Summary: ok its my first fanfiction YaY:o ! and i cant seem to get this summary thing right but if you read chapter 1 youll what know what the storys about -i do not own hush hush
1. Chapter 1

**takes place in the middle of crescendo Nora and patch are still at it, Nora knows the truth of her mothers frequent business, also that hank is her biological father so in the following events she's temporarily staying at vee's house , and when she's finally is going threw the change of becoming a nephilims she starts to get very ill however Scott knows exactly what's happening so stays with her the whole time helping through her transformation.  
>starts at her job when she's working the early shift<br>**  
>Nora i need you to take this food over to table three and take orders from tables four and five got it<br>"yes ma'am" i took the trey of food and weaved my threw tables and chairs my eyes felt tired ,my joints felt like mush, working at 7:00am was far from a enjoyable job but hey at least i was able to get one.  
>I stopped at table three "OK so who ordered the Monday special" my face began to stretch into a phoney smile but something i learn in the week i was here the cheesier you are the bigger the tips "i did and my wife ordered the steak and eggs"<br>i handed them there plates "OK is there any thing else i can get for you"  
>they both started to cut in their food "no i think where good right honey" he turned his head towards his wife "um" she looked around her food "no i think where good" "all right then if you need anything else feel free to ask me and enjoy your meal"<br>walking away to table four i took out my order booklet out from my vest pocket with out looking up i took out my pen "good morning my name is Nora and ill be your waitress for today" " hello Nora " i looked up from my booklet only to face hank miller he had a smirk on his face " i didnt know you worked here " i just shrugged i tried to keep the fury rising up in my chest down to a dull war -play it cool Nora play it cool- "what can i get you this morning " " ah yes i would like to order a Monday special with black coffee " he handed me the menu on his table i qiuckly wrote it down "anything else " my voice sounded like a dull monotone " no thats all for me , hows your mother Nora is she doing well " that did it "i dont know you see her at least 4 or 5 times a week when she goes on her buissness trips so you tell me hows she doing considering that you see her more than i do " my voice was bitter and held as much venom as i could spit into it , he looked at me shocked but then breafly recovered and put on a hard face "you know about that" wow this guy is umbeilveable no way i could be related to him "among other things now if you'll excuse me i have to work your food will be out shortly and please feel free to ask for anything else "  
>i walked away knowing that he was i utter shock on what i just said especialy refering to him by his other name i made my way to table 5 and breifly took there orders and went strait to the window of the kichen handing them the orders "you got to more orders from tables 4 and 5" i walked around and stared at the empty tables usally it was buzzing but hey im nit complaining i looked over to table 3 the guy was signaling me to come over i walked around the tables and chairs to them i streched out a fake smile yes sir is there any thing i can help you with he smilied at me "yes can i get the bill please " right away sir" i collected there plats and headed towards the kitchen after i dumped them in the sink i went to the main desk "um janet i need the check for table 3" the ardifical red head looked up from her magazine and looked at me "shore thang honey" she replied in her heavy jersey accent she handed me a small bill booklet "thank you" she nodded in response and went back to her reading material i walked by over to table 3 and handed him the check he took it and pulled out his debit card " thank you sir " i took it then went back to the main desk where janet swipted it then handed me it back i went back to the couple and handed them there card they where just about to get up "ok you both have a lovely day today " they both smiled at me and said thank you i went back to the kitchen window where two plates sat there steaming there was a kitchen rag i graved the plates "take those to table 5 and be careful those plates are kinda hot " i nodded ok and began stacking the plates on my tray walking over to table 5 i quickly stopped by table five, not even wasting a glance at table four i hurried and dropped the plates off and went back to table three to pick up a wadded up 5 dollar bill and stuck it in my pocket one of the chefs at the wiindow called me i walked over take this to table four i slightly frowned at the thought of having to go back to there but i had to i put the food on the tray and walked over to table four to my suprise it was empty i went to table five the two people sitting there were deeply in conversation "um excuse you wouldnt happen to know what happen to the man who was sitting there would you" one of them looked at me 'ya you just missed him after you took our orders i noticed him talking on his phone and then left like a bat out of hell i swear ive never seen anyone get up and leave so quick' i stared at him blankly for a moment i shook my head 'um thank you ' i walked back to the kitchen window one of the chefs looked at me 'whats wrong with the food ?' nothing except the guy bailed out and left the chef looked at me in disbelif and merily shook his head "damn lowlives" he cursed "you can say that agien" i replied after disposing of the food i continued til my shift was over, i looked at the clock it was almost 1:00pm i smilied "time to clock out" i took the tiny order book out of my pocket and dumpted it on the front desk i went to the clock in chart and clocked out my legs felt like mush i was extremely tired my hands automatically went to my inmy pants pocket and pulled out my phone the heat beat down on my head looking down at my phone i collapsed on a bus bench pressing speed dial 1 i put the phone to my ear it wrang a couple of times 'hello ' hey vee are you doing anything at the moment ' 'um kinda im out with rixon we'er about to go see a movie but whats up' i tilted my head back in frustration "nothing was just wondering ill call you later " " ok but you might want to make that later into a tomarrow cause i might be tangled up in a smexy irish beast " there was a mumblein the backround and vee laghed in the phone "ok gag ill call you to tomarrow" "ok bye" "bye" the heat was warming up my face well looks like im walking home the sun was high in the sky sweat rolled down my body i took off to my house my feet treaded about a block from the resturant till i heard a honk behind me i turned around to see who it was only to face a silver jeep it pulled up beside me but i kept walking i didnt want to deal with him right now the window rolled down "need a ride angel" a luminous voice called out to me making my heart clench (dont look , dont look, dont look) "Nora" he repeated i didnt look i heard a car park my feet insinctavly spead up but patch eaisly caught up to me "nora common let me give you a ride " "no" my voice sounded weak my heart felt heavy , "nora please its no big deal its a million degrees out and you look down right exusted". i stopped in my tracks and looked at him he wore a plain black tee shirt some dark faded blue jeans his gorguos black locks hung in his eyes looking like the angel he was my heart clenched agian "isnt marcie waiting for you some where" he shrugged "ya probably but that doesnt mean i cant still give you a ride does it" angered flared up in me "Yes! thats excatly what it means you two timing back stabbing brainless- GAh i cant even finish that has to be some kind of record that you got going ,how fast can you can tic me off in 1 day" he looked smug " well well look whos got some fire still left in them i have to say i like it, it makes you look aggressively sexy angel" he moved a chunk of hair out of my face i slapped his hand away " i couldnt care less of what you like patch now if you'll excuse me i have to go i began walking agien i was a block away til i hear "what ever you say angel what ever you say"<p>

ok my first fanfiction im pround of my self it can be the worst story on this site but i am P.R.O.U.D AT MY SELF any way i now its slow rising action but give it a chance 4 chapter 2 and see what you think^-^


	2. Chapter 2

I kept walking my head started to hurt "uh that back-stabbing two timing lying deceiving - my voice got caught, my throat became tight ,my eyes began to water "don't cry, don't cry" the words I repeated in my head were useless right now a tear in my left eye overflowed I just kept looking ahead of me people walking past me gave me a short glance towards me and then looked away I let out a sigh as I calmed down a little I wiped my cheek and kept walking "hey Nora" I turned around to see Scott.

"Oh hey Scott" my voice shook a little "what's up" he looked at me closely

"Hey Nora have you've been- have you been crying" his eyes curious a small smile played on his lips. my eyelashes were still wet tear steaks probably ran down my face "no -why is it any of you business anyway" my voice was slightly bitter I looked closely at him, his features were more defined than usual his blonde hair was now gold and his eyes looked like sapphires I had to admit Scott was really attracted but I preferred onyx over sapphire any day of the week "he smiled at my boldness then held up his hands in a surrendering motion "whoa, someone has a little fire in them after all"

I shook my head sweat caked my hair to my forehead "what do you want" I asked. he looked at be for a moment before speaking "well I was just driving around looking for a bite to eat when I saw you looking like your about to have a heat stroke so I figured this would be a great chance to make it up to you for blowing you off the last couple time" I thought for a second then two " listen Scott" my voice was as weary as I felt "I really just want to go home ok, I mean I appreciate the gesture but I have to decline" I turned away and began walking to the bus stop but he just followed "at least let me give you a ride to your house you look like you going to collapse any minute now and if you don't I guess I'll just have to annoy you till you say yes " I stopped a let out an exhausted sigh "there's no getting out if it is there" I turned to him giving him a bored look sweat was starting to form on his head to "nope come on" he took my wrist and tugged me to the car I let out a groan but when I got in the passenger he went around and got into the drivers seat and started the car after a few seconds of gurgling the car roared to life and a blast of cool air collided with my body it felt fantastic the sweat blotches on my uniform cooled and began to detach from my skin I sat there for a minute letting the coo air blow in my face when I looked at Scott I saw he had a soft smile on his face.

"Better?" he asked his tone was dipped in smugness but I was too comfortable to care. I sank down in the polyester seats "much" I replied and it was true Scott turned to the front and began driving I looked out the window towards passing buildings and small shops there was a strange awkwardness through out the car the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife Scott spoke the silent first " so grey were can you get a decent meal over here" I looked at him slightly glad for the conversation started "you can go down by the board walk they have killer burgers at this place called burger town they also have the best milkshakes ever made" he considered this "will you be willing to show me since I'm new to town and all" when I was a about to say no he interrupted me "not as a date though more like a friends lunch outing thing what do you say" I looked at him he was serious but then again a certain someone else had been serious with me and that didn't turn out to well

"Scott why do you care huh" my voice was serious and he looked at me puzzled "oh come on don't act all innocent why do you care to days ago you where pissed cause I tried to get to know you and now- why are you smiling?" he was looking on the road "Nora" his voice was sweet with a little something else hidden under it

"when I saw you walking just now I saw something very familiar and that was loneliness so I'm not trying to make a move on you I'm just trying to be your friend cause truth be told it looks like you really need one right now" I stared at him then let out a huffed breath "I don't need your sympathy" and with that he only shook his head

"this isnt my sympathy nora this isnt charity its just me being a friend" his tone was completely serious and when we got to a red light he shook out his hand to me "so wadda ya say friends" i looked at his hand for a split moment then shook it and smiled "friends" 


End file.
